


Interlude

by orphan_account



Series: Remadora Muggle AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Romance, Tonks still hates her mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of one-shots (mostly fluff) about Remus and Tonks and their growing relationship. Happens over the course of a year. Most of them aren't related.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Muggle AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573600
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. October

“Remus, look!”

Remus looked up to see a rather large and fat bird perched on a thin branch. The branch was straining under the weight of the bird and looked as if it was about to snap off. The bird, unaware of the situation, twittered happily.

Suddenly, with a small cracking sound, the branch fell off and the bird crashed onto the ground. Chirping angrily, it spread its wings and flapped around, unable to take flight.

“Is it injured?”

“No, it’s too fat to fly. Watch.”

The bird got up and stalked over to another tree. It hopped onto an extremely low branch and made its way up onto a thicker branch. 

“See, not injured.”

“You could paint that.”

“Maybe.”

“Hello, Tonks.”

“Wotcher.”

Tonks was nibbling on a large eraser that was on her pencil. Her eyes were glued to her sketchbook.

“What are you drawing?”

“I don’t know. I’m still thinking.” 

Tonks spat out some eraser dust from her mouth. “Bleh.”

Remus couldn’t help but grin. “Perhaps you could draw that expression on your face.”

Tonks glared at him. “Not helping.”

“How about that bird, hmm?”

“What bird?”

“The fat bird.”

“Oh, right.”

Tonks frowned as she began to draw. Remus watched with polite interest and admired the way Tonks’s usually clumsy fingers worked gracefully, drawing arcs and lines and circles with ease. 

“Why do you keep dropping things, even though your hands work perfectly fine?”

This startled Tonks, who dropped her sketchbook into a nearby puddle. She swore and picked it up, shaking the book.

“Look what you made me do!” Tonks said, exasperated. Remus looked at the bird, half of it was dark with water and the other part had a few brown smears, probably made by dirt.

“It looks fine,” Remus lied. Tonks glared at him and stood up, grabbing her things. 

“I think I’ll go now.”

Remus watched her stride away, with an amused expression on his face.

He was even more amused when he found a package mailed to his house. It was wrapped in newspaper and when Remus opened it, he found a large canvas with a black and white bird painted on with oil paints. The top part of the bird looked as if it was stained with something, possibly tea, while the bottom had brown marks all over it. Remus grinned and went to hang the painting up.


	2. Christmas

Fluffy snow covered the ground outside, draping over rooftops and trees as if it was fluffy white icing. Tonks was sitting on the windowsill, her legs dangling over her bed and a sketchbook in hand. The scenery looked so tasty, Tonks wanted to eat it. She settled for painting the scene instead.

She was going to use watercolour this time. It should go well with the idea.

But first, she would have to sketch. So, with her pencil raised, she began to draw.

Halfway through her activity, the doorbell rang. She hopped off the window and tossed her book and pencil onto her bed. Her shin made contact with her wooden bedframe and she hopped towards the door, swearing loudly. She looked through the peephole and grinned.

“Wotcher, Remus.”

“Is it that hard to answer a door?”

Tonks frowned. “What type of greeting was that?”

"Good morning, Nymphadora," Remus said, grinning still. Tonks made a face at the sound of her name.

"Nope. Try again." She blocked the entrance with her arms.

"Good morning, Tonks."

"Much better." Tonks stepped aside to let Remus in. "How have you been?"

"Fine, mostly. I had a cold last week."

"Aw, sucks for you," Tonks didn't seem sympathetic at all. Instead, she went into the kitchen and began to rummage through her cabinets.

“Hot chocolate?”

“Thanks.”

Remus walked around the colourful flat, admiring the unfinished pieces of artwork that stood in the corner. The walls were protected by sheets and newspapers and those were mostly covered by dried paints. The flat was a mess, with paints and books and boxes of art supplies covering every surface. Remus even saw a sketchbook on the bed. Remus had to move carefully to get into the kitchen.

The kitchen was not much better. There was a small stack of dirty dishes in the sink and the garbage bin was overflowing with takeout boxes.

“Nice flat.”

“Is that sarcasm?” Tonks was stirring the hot chocolate.

“Possibly. Also, one of your paintings is dripping.”

Tonks swore and dashed out of the kitchen. Remus could hear her crash into something, probably one of her stuff covered tables. When Tonks returned, she had paint smudged on her fingers.

“Did you manage to fix it?” Remus asked, leaning onto the counter. Tonks smacked the tap and washed her hands.”

“No. I’ll have to trash that.”

She dried her hands and closed the tap. She returned to her spot by the stove.

“Can’t you just coat it with a bit of white paint and paint over that? Or maybe you could repaint that bit.”

“Nope.”

Tonks didn’t sound upset. Remus watched her turn off the stove and pour the thick brown liquid into cups. She handed him one.

“Cheers.”

They drank.

“Why did you pop by here?” Tonks inquired, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. “I certainly didn’t need an interruption.”

“Did I come by at a bad time?”

“No, but I hit my foot on my bedframe when you rang the doorbell, so that wasn’t too nice.”

Remus chucked. “I brought you something.”

“Oh really? What is it?”

“I’ll give it to you before I go. And I’ll leave soon, I have more people to visit.”

“Don’t go yet, we can go outside and do something.”

“Maybe another day,” Remus smiled and finished his drink. “But I’ll stay for say… another 10 minutes?”

Tonks grinned and hopped off the counter. “Yay!”

“Already?”

Remus zipped up his jacket. 

“Hold on, I have something for you.”

Remus fished out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Tonks. It was wrapped. 

“Oh, thanks!” Tonks put it on the table by the door. “I have something for you too.”

She disappeared and returned with a large gift bag that was covered with tissue paper. Remus took out the tissue paper and pulled out the canvas.

There was a portrait of Remus. His head was tilted as if he was about to doze off, his eyes were half-closed and he looked blissfully happy.

“I wanted to wrap it, but I didn’t know if the paper would mess up the paint, so I put it in the bag instead.”

“Thank you, Tonks. It’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome.”

Remus carefully put the painting back into the bag and put his hand on the door handle. 

“Bye.”

Remus quickly placed a kiss on Tonks’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, Tonks.”

He yanked open the door and quickly left. Tonks stood there, rubbing her cheek and grinning. 

Later, she opened Remus’s gift. It was a small, velvet box. Tonks opened it.

There was a small necklace with a crescent moon pendant hanging from the silver chain. Tonks unclasped it and put it around her neck.

She admired the little shape and sat on her bed for a long time. 

“Merry Christmas, Remus.”


	3. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff about chocolate.

Chocolate played a large part in Remus's life. When he was small, his dad would sneak him little bits of chocolate and tell him to keep it a secret from his mother. On the first day of school, he came home and both his mother and his father gave him a large bar of chocolate as a present. On Remus's birthday, he would get chocolate. When he wasn't feeling well (which was often), he would wake up to find his table covered with chocolates, from his friends and family. When he was sad, chocolate would be comfort food for him.

Somedays, just because he could, he would stop by the local candy store, Honeydukes, and purchase a large quantity of chocolate. He would eat it while he marked assignments and he would eat it while he had his nightly walk. 

Chocolate was a pick-me-up for Remus, it helped brighten every frustrating situation that Remus experienced. If he was having trouble with his students, he would have a large slab of chocolate to cheer himself up. If he was financially struggling, he would eat some chocolate and eventually, everything would be alright.

In simpler words, Remus _loved_ chocolate.

Tonks didn’t like chocolate, but she didn’t hate chocolate.

It was sweet, it came in various flavours, it could have different textures.

But she preferred other things.

Tonks knew that Remus loved his chocolate. So just to amuse herself, she would send him boxes of chocolates just to confuse him. She would send it from random names; she’s used Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Fred, Tom Riddle (that one scared Remus) and even Hope (that one also frightened him. Just a little). 

She didn’t know that Remus knew that she was the one behind all the chocolate sending. Which is why he caught her by surprise when she found her at the diner.

“Thanks for the chocolates.”

Tonks didn’t fully comprehend the question until she responded. “You’re welcome.”

Remus smirked.

Tonks blanched. “What chocolates?”

Remus smirked some more.

“You suck at staying anonymous, you know.”

“I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“Liar.”

Tonks was stubborn.

“I’m not lying, I didn’t send you any chocolates.”

Remus smirked some more.

Tonks lost it. “Fine, I did. Did you enjoy them?”

“Very.”

“That’s good.”

Tonks went back into the kitchen.

Remus went back home and found another little package on his doorstep. He read the tag.

_To: Remus_

_From: Tonks_

He smiled.


	4. Valentine's Day

“Wotcher, Remus.”

“Hello, Tonks.”

This had become their usual greeting.

“Opinions about this decoration?”

Tonks was surveying the cafe with her arms crossed. Her face showed obvious distaste in the curtains of pink and violet and red.

“It’s extremely pink.”

“Exactly. I tried telling Molly that white was also a Valentine’s Day colour but no, she had to cover all of the tables with pink.”

“There’s nothing wrong with pink. Your hair’s pink.”

“That’s different. My hair is a tiny speck of pink in a colourless world. This is a volcano of pink, oozing from this quaint little cafe. It’s making me seriously consider dying my hair turquoise.”

“You’d look great either way.”

Remus blushed. “I mean-”

“Thanks. Do you want to go to my flat? I can show you some things I’m working on. My eyes are burning right now.”

Tonks fanned her face dramatically. 

“Sure.”

Tonks disappeared into the kitchen and yelled something incomprehensible, then she emerged without her apron. “I’ve been excused.”

They walked out of the cafe and onto the cold windy street. Tonks dug her face into her scarf and Remus blew out a puff of steam. 

“Here we go.”

Tonks opened the door to her flat and pulled Remus inside. The looked at the dark inside and swore.

“Language, miss.”

“I forgot to clean up.”

Tonks hurried over to the table and grabbed a handful of paper. She tossed it into a bin and stood back.

“Slightly better. Do you want anything to drink?”

“Uh…”

“I think I have wine. I ran out of hot chocolate and water is boring. We’ll have wine.”

“Okay.”

Remus sat down on an armchair and tossed his jacket onto the chair’s arm. He studied the room while waiting for Tonks to return. The room hadn’t changed much, although there were some new newspapers covering the walls. Remus noticed that the painting that had been dripping in the corner last time he visited was still there. 

“I’m back.”

Tonks set a tray on the table, laden with glasses and cookies and wine. She helped herself to a cookie and threw herself onto another armchair.

“How’s work?” Tonks asked, nibbling around the icing.

“It’s fine, except that-”

“Let’s play a game.”

“Already bored by my recount?”

“You can blame my short attention span.”

Tonks poured wine into both glasses. Remus admired the rich red colour. 

“Okay, we’ll ask each other questions. If you get something wrong, you drink. If you get something right, I’ll drink. And vice-versa.”

“So we’ll both get drunk and hungover in the morning.”

“That’s the point in drinking.”

Remus grinned mischievously. “You first.”

Remus certainly knew a lot about Tonks. So now, Remus was mostly sober and Tonks was extremely drunk. At one point, Tonks stood up and knocked over her glass. Remus decided to stop.

“Let’s tidy up now. I think you’ve had enough.”

“You’re a 16-year-old,” Tonks slurred.

“No, I’m 38.”

“No, like mental age, y’ know?”

“You’re drunk.”

“Probably.”

Remus cleaned the cups in the sink while Tonks watched him from the counter.

“Can you stay over?”

“Pardon?”

“Overnight. Not tha’ imma do anything horny.”

“You are very drunk, you know that?”

“Please?”  
Remus dried the cup with a towel. “Fine.”

“Remus?”

“Yes?”

“Okay, you’re still here.”

Tonks buried her head into Remus’s sweater. Remus felt a rush of pleasure, he adored the intimacy between him and Tonks. He reached to stroke Tonks’s hair and Tonks purred happily.

“You know, I think I’m going to call you Dora from now on. Tonks doesn’t seem to describe you enough. It’s too rough.”

Tonks opened her eyes. “Dora… I like that.”

She nuzzled Remus’s neck and fell asleep.


	5. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in Harry's POV. Has a bit more swearing than usual.

Harry found it weird whenever he saw his teacher talking and laughed and hugging someone else.

It wasn’t that Harry found it disgusting, it was just weird. Harry knew Tonks well enough, and he liked her. She was nice, she was funny, she was bright and cheerful and everything positive. He also liked Remus, he was smart, he was quiet, he used to know Harry’s parents. 

But it was weird when Harry happened to be around Remus when he was with Tonks.

Not that they did anything exceptionally weird. They just talked a lot, laughed at each other and occasionally hugged.

It was hard to explain.

It made Harry feel uncomfortable to see his teacher with Tonks.

They were pretty damn different, their personalities didn’t click.

But they were also pretty cute together, like damn, they laughed a lot.

Tonks had an airy, high-pitched giggle. Remus had a deep, rumbly laugh.

Harry liked to see his favourite teacher happy.

Tonks made him happy.

But it was just _so_ weird when they bumped into each other on the streets.

Tonks would be laughing at one of Remus’s bad jokes or comments or something like that.

Remus would be grinning. When Remus grinned, all of his lines went away. Harry liked that.

But then, they would notice him.

“Wotcher, Harry!” Tonks would say. She would wave at Harry.

“Hello, Harry,” Remus would greet him. He would also wave.

Remus would also look slightly flustered. Harry didn’t like that.

Remus deserved to be happy. Harry usually felt like he was interrupting something. He did not like that feeling.

So he would try to leave. But Tonks would strike up a conversation. She was good at making small talk.

“How’s it going?”

“Fine…”

“How’s Sirius?”

“Fine…”

Whenever Tonks mentioned Sirius, Harry would feel more uncomfortable. Because Sirius was his godfather. Sirius was Tonks’s cousin. Sirius was Remus’s only remaining childhood friend.

Meaning that Harry would have to see Tonks _and_ Remus together more often.

_Fuck._

Harry hated interrupting things.

_Fuck._

He couldn’t avoid it though.

God help him now.

He would have to get used to it.

Get used to seeing his teacher with some girl.

**_Fuck._ **


	6. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random stuff and a crap ton of dialogue.

“I’m bored.”

“That’s my line.”

Tonks was perched on a rocking chair and lazily doodling in a sketchbook. Remus was sprawled on top of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Besides, don’t you have anything work-ish to do? Like marking or sorting or whatever teachers are supposed to do?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Tonks resumed her doodling with a small smirk on her face. Remus groaned and glared at her.

“That wasn’t very helpful.”

“Go sleep or something.”

“On your bed?”

“Why not?”

Remus turned over. “No thanks.”

“What’s wrong with my bed?”

Tonks drew some more. Remus rolled off the bed.

“Stop acting like a three-year-old.”

“I’m booorrreeedd.”

Tonks erased something and retraced the part. “Hi, bored, I’m Tonks.”

“Dora.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re Dora, not Tonks.”

“Shut up.”

Tonks drew a curved line and a few circles. She had no clue what she was trying to get. She was just drawing.

“What are you drawing?”

“Nothing.”

Tonks felt Remus’s breath on her neck as he bent over her. “Nice.”

Tonks pushed his face away. “Not nice.”

Remus made a face. “Niceee.”

Tonks giggled. “Why are you acting like a three-year-old?”

Remus flopped back onto the bed. Tonks stared at her paper.

“Hm.”

“Something wrong?”

“No.”

Tonks erased something again. Her face was furrowed in annoyance. 

“Something wrong?”

Tonks retraced something, her pencil tip breaking from her pressure.

“What’s wrong?”

Tonks suddenly relaxed and resumed her drawing. Remus got off of the bed and went over to Tonks.

“Something wrong?”

“Nope.”

Remus flopped back onto the bed. Tonks continued drawing.


	7. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in Sirius's perspective.

_ His cousin and his best friend. _

Sirius was concerned. He had many reasons to feel this way.

First of all, Remus had nothing in common with Tonks.

Secondly, he was 13-years older than Tonks.

Thirdly, Remus used to babysit Tonks.

Like, when he was younger.

“Nymphadora, I heard that you’re dating Remus?”

Tonks smiled. “You heard right.”

“You know that he used to babysit you, right?”

“Mmhmm.”

“So you’re dating your babysitter.”

“Something wrong with that?”

Sirius waved his hands frantically. “Well, no, but-”

“Then, there shouldn’t be a reason to feel concerned.”

Tonks smiled contentedly and returned to her sketching.

“Remus, are you dating my cousin?”

“I’m not dating Andromeda. Or Narcissa. Not Bellatrix.”

“Nymphadora?”

“Oh right, I keep forgetting that you two are cousins.”

“But are you dating her?”

“You could say so.

Remus looked embarrassed.

“You do realize that you used to babysit her.”

“I do.”

“Okay.”

“Harry, your teacher’s dating my cousin.”

“I knew that.”

“It’s so weird.”

“Your acting like a baby.”

Not that Sirius didn’t approve of their relationship. Ol’ Moony could use some love. And Tonks was a good girl. But those two together?

Not that Sirius didn’t approve.

But still.

It’s weird, you know?

_ Not that Sirius didn’t approve. _


	8. August

Tonks was nervous. Remus could tell. The way she kept twisting and untwisting her fingers. And she kept looking at her watch, even though she had just checked the time. And she kept biting her fingernails, which still had the remanents of her brightly-coloured polish. 

“What are you nervous about?” Remus had asked. “It’s just your parents.”

Tonks picked some lint off her sweater sleeves. “You’ve never met them, you don’t know how they’re like.”

Then she added, “Well, my mum.”

Tonks picked at another rough fingertip. Remus looked out of the bus window. They were almost there.

Remus pressed the yellow-ish button and waited for the bus to stop for him. Tonks, unaware of nothing but her nervousness did not realize that the bus had stopped.

“Dora, let’s go.”

Tonks lifted the small, wrapped bottle of wine and the box of liqueur chocolates. She followed Remus out of the bus.

“Lead the way.”

Tonks looked around. “I haven’t been here in a while.”

Tonks took out her phone and typed in the address. She followed the directions from her phone screen.

They stopped in front of a large, white-ish house. Small shrubs lined the uneven path to the front steps. As Remus got closer to the porch, he noticed an abandoned-looking swinging chair. It still had a few books on it, but the covers were no longer readable. Remus wondered why Tonks’s mum hadn’t bothered to throw those away.

Tonks pressed the doorbell and stepped back. The door slowly opened.

“Nymphadora.”

“Hi, mum.”

There was a tall, slim woman with mousy brown hair. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun and she wore a plain, modest brown dress. Her brown eyes looked Tonks up and down, taking in her multicoloured appearance.

“And you’ve brought someone.”

“Yes. This is Remus Lupin.”

Remus stepped forward and stuck out his hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

The lady shook Remus’s hand stiffly. “Call me Andromeda.”

They stood there for a few awkward minutes. Finally, Tonks spoke.

“Where’s dad?”

“In the study.”

“Couldn’t you go get him?”

“No.”

Tonks picked at her sleeve. “We brought you these.”

Tonks shoved the wine and the chocolates into Andromeda’s arms.

“Was that all?”

Tonks looked at Remus. “Yes…”

Andromeda nodded went inside. “TED!”

Tonks stepped forwards a little. A fair-haired, large-bellied man opened the door.

“Dora!”

He stepped forward and wrapped Tonks into a hug. Tonks returned the hug.

“And you’ve brought someone!”

Ted bounced over. “I’m Ted, Ted Tonks. You can call me Ted.”

Remus was surprised by the contrast between Tonks’s mum and dad.

“Doesn’t speak much, does he? Quiet, intuitive type?”

“I’m Remus. Remus Lupin.”

“Pleased to meet you, Remus!”

Ted grinned at the two of them. Remus smiled warily, noting that Andromeda was still hovering from behind the door.

“Would you like to come inside?”

Remus didn’t say anything.

“No thanks, we’re kind of busy,” Tonks blurted out. “Maybe another day.”

“Another day,” Ted repeated. “Okay, I understand. But soon!”

Tonks grabbed Remus’s hand. “Bye, dad! Bye, mum.”

Tonks dragged him past the gates while Ted waved. Andromeda was still hovering, her lips pressed in a thin line. Once they were out of earshot, Remus decided to ask Tonks something.

“What was that about? We don’t have anything left to do today.”

“You’ve met my parents. That was the only reason we came.”

“Yes, but…”

“Listen, I didn’t want to be around my mother. My mum, you’ve just met her, isn’t the type of person you’d want to be around for a long time. If we’d gone inside, things would’ve gotten awkward.”

Remus nodded, still confused. “Okay. But why did your mum look at you like that?”

Tonks looked away. “I’ll tell you another day. Besides, there’s the bus!”

They boarded and rode in silence. For the rest of the day, Tonks didn’t say much.


	9. September

_Stay the night. With me._  
It was another one of those days where Tonks got too drunk to think straight. Just like the other times, she would ask Remus to say the night.  
Now, they were both curled up on the couch with Remus stroking Tonks's muted pink hair. Tonks was half asleep.  
"Dora?"  
"Hm?"  
"Remember the last time we were like this?"  
"Mm."  
Tonks rolled over and wrapped her arms around Remus's neck. She pressed a lazy kiss on Remus's nose.

It was a little later. The sky was a light pink but the sun could not be seen yet. Tonks was sleeping peacefully, her head resting on Remus's chest. Remus listened to her soft, relaxed breaths. He didn't want to move, if he did, Tonks might wake up.  
Unfortunately, Tonks was a light sleeper. She woke up.  
Remus watched as she opened her eyes. "Morning."  
"Good morning, you."  
Tonk yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"  
"3-ish."  
"Go back to bed, Remus."  
"Same goes for you."  
Tonks grinned. "Did you get any sleep?"  
"Yes."  
"Liar."  
Remus shifted a little. "Go back to sleep, woman."  
Tonks pouted. "Fine."  
She moved so she was in a lying position. "Come here."  
Remus settled his head on Tonks's arm. "Night."  
Tonks kissed his forehead. "Morning."

Tonks amused herself by tracing small shapes on Remus's back.  
Remus didn't wake up, he was a heavy sleeper. Tonks liked that.  
She dragged her fingers across Remus's shoulder blades. He was wearing a soft woollen cardigan. Tonks like the fuzziness. She pinched a bit of the fabric and rubbed her fingertips with it.  
Remus's even breathing stopped and Tonks resumed dragging her fingers across Remus's back. She drew a wolf. She wondered how it would've looked if she had drawn it on paper, would it be disorientated, with its snout somewhere completely random?

Remus shifted over in his sleep and his head ended up on Tonks's chest. Tonks smiled and ran her fingers through Remus's brown hair. She twisted a strand around her finger, his hair was longer than she thought. Tonks fingered his hair and closed her eyes.

"You're awake."  
Tonks opened her eyes and smiled impishly. "No, I was asleep."  
Remus sat up. "You're bad at lying, you know?"  
"What time is it?"  
Remus checked his watch. "5."  
"I can't sleep anymore, let's do something."  
"Let's play; try to figure out if Tonks is lying or not."  
Tonks stuck out her tongue. "Fine."


	10. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I posted the next work.   
> uwu im so dead

Remus had seen Tonks with many different hair colours before.

Pinks. Lavenders. Blues. Turquoise.

But never brown.

Brown was a plain colour. It didn’t seem like the sort of colour that Nymphadora would choose. So it took Remus by surprise when he was greeted at the cafe by one very mousy brown-haired Tonks.

“Wotcher, Remus.”

“Dora! Your hair!”

“Yeah, I know. Do you like it?”

“It looks lovely on you.”

"Was that sarcasm?"

Remus had seen Tonks with many hair colours before. 

Pinks. Lavenders. Blues. Turquoises. Brown.

He thought brown suited her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy (I wanted to get to the fun parts) so I rearranged the chapters.  
> Don't kill me


End file.
